pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
The New York Times
The New York Times is an internationally known daily newspaper published in New York City and distributed in the United States and many other nations worldwide. It is owned by The New York Times Company, which also publishes other major newspapers like International Herald Tribune and The Boston Globe, among 40 other newspapers. History The New York Times was founded on September 18, 1851 by Henry Jarvis Raymond and George Jones. Raymond was also a founding director of the Associated Press in 1856. It was originally intended to publish every morning except on Sundays; however, during the Civil War the Times started publishing Sunday issues along with other major dailies. It won its first Pulitzer Prize for news reports and articles about World War I in 1918. In 1919 it first made its trans-atlantic delivery to London. A crossword began to appear in 1942 as a feature. It bought the classical station WQXR in 1942. The fashions section started in 1946. The Times also started an international edition in 1946, but stopped publishing it in 1967 and joined with the owners of the Herald Tribune and The Washington Post to publish the International Herald Tribune in Paris. The Op-Ed section started appearing in 1970. More recently, in 1996 The New York Times went online, giving access to readers all over the world on the web at www.nytimes.com. Circulation For the year ending December 28, 2003, the reported circulation data for The New York Times were: 1,132,000 Weekday http://www.nytco.com/company-properties-times.html#nyt 1,682,100 Sunday http://www.nytco.com/company-properties-times.html#nyt Infrastructure The New York Times is based in New York City. It has 16 news bureaus in the New York region, 11 national news bureaus and 26 foreign news bureaus. http://www.nytco.com/company-properties-times.html#nyt The New York Times is printed at the following sites: Ann Arbor, MI; Austin, TX; Atlanta, GA; Billerica, MA; Canton, OH; Chicago, IL; College Point, NY; Concord, CA; Dayton, OH (Sunday only); Denver, CO; Fort Lauderdale, FL; Gastonia, NC; Edison, NJ; Lakeland, FL; Phoenix, AZ; Minneapolis, MN; Springfield, VA; Kent, WA and Torrance, CA. http://www.nytco.com/company-properties-times.html#nyt Ownership Adolph Ochs acquired the Times in 1896, and under his guidance the newspaper achieved an international scope, circulation, and reputation. In 1897 he coined the paper's current slogan "All The News That's Fit To Print," widely interpreted as a jibe to competing papers known for yellow journalism. After relocating the paper's headquarters to a new tower on 42nd Street, the area was named Times Square in 1904. Nine years later the Times opened an annex at 229 43rd Street, their current headquarters, later selling Times Tower in 1961. The newspaper is currently owned by The New York Times Company, in which descendants of Ochs, principally the Sulzberger family, maintain a dominant role. Major Sections The newspaper is organized in to the following three sections: 1) News Includes International, National, Washington, Business, Technology, Science, Health, Sports, New York Region, Education, Weather, Obituaries, and Corrections. 2) Opinion Includes Editorials, Op-Eds and Letters to the Editor. 3) Features Includes Arts, Books, Movies, Theater, Travel, NYC Guide, Dining & Wine, Home & Garden, Fashion & Style, Crossword/Games, Cartoons, Magazine, and Week in Review Awards The New York Times has won 90 Pulitzer Prizes, the most prestigious award for journalism in the US given away each year by Columbia University, including a record 7 in 2003. More recently, in 2004 the Times won a Pulitzer award for a series written by David Barstow and Lowell Bergman on employers and workplace safety issues. Employees Executive editors *Turner Catledge (1964-1968) *James Reston (1968-1969) *position vacant (1969-1976) *Abe Rosenthal (1977-1986) *Max Frankel (1986-1994) *Joseph Lelyveld (1994-2001) *Howell Raines (2001-2003) *Bill Keller (2003- ) Columnists *David Brooks *Maureen Dowd *Thomas L. Friedman *Bob Herbert *Nicholas D. Kristof *Paul Krugman *William Safire (retired as an Op-Ed columnist as of late January 2005 – to be replaced) Diversity The New York Times received a 100% rating on the Corporate Equality Index released by the Human Rights Campaign starting in 2004, the third year of the report. See also * New York Times bestseller list * Current History References * John Hess, My Times: A Memoir of Dissent, Seven Stories Press (2003), hardcover, ISBN 1583226044; trade paperback, Seven Stories Press (2003), ISBN 1583226222 External links *''The New York Times on the Web'' *[http://www.wqxr.com/ WQXR, the Times' radio station] *Official history of the Times *Celebrated NYT reporter was a federal informant citing David Cay Johnston Perfectly Legal ISBN 1591840198 *"The Times and Iraq," New York Times, May 26, 2004. *Daniel Okrent, "Weapons of Mass Destruction? Or Mass Distraction?" New York Times, May 30, 2004. *"Times Watch", documents alleged liberal bias in the Times, run by the Media Research Center Category:Media